The Pirate, and the Mermaid
by MockingCody
Summary: Killian Jones is lonely after giving Baelfire away to the Lost Boys, now he had to find something new to care for. Meanwhile a mermaid named Ariel dreams of a life out of the sea, promising to help out her best friend "Vanessa", she is given the ability to be a human. Though Vanessa may have some ulterior motives. Hookriel. (Partially based off of The Little Mermaid)
1. Chapter 1

The sea was sparkling, around the land known as Neverland, and the gulls soared around the Jolly Roger as the magnificent ship glided against the waves. Killian Jones, the captain of the ship, stood leaned against the bow.

Using his scope, his blue eyes examined the islands and ocean alike. He was on look-out for 'The Shadow'. The tyrant that ruled the island with an iron fist, realistically he was looking for any sign of Baelfire. Despite their fight, Killian still cared for the boy, and now he finds that now that the boy was gone, he had no one to care for.

"Any sign of the shadow, Captain?" Killian turned to see one of his men. Smee was his name, despite being with the crew for awhile, he was still the newest member.

"No. He hasn't emerged from his hiding place since I gave them the boy. No sign of the fairy either." Killian's eyes go dark, he sets his scope on the railing of the ship, and stares back out at the waves of the ocean.

"The men are all having supper. You going to join us, Captain?" Smee asked with concern. Despite the rumors of pirates being hardcases and not caring, they actually weren't. They were honorable, sure they may cause a hassle at pubs, but they were just one big adventurous family, or that's just how Milah had described it when she was alive.

Killian doesn't answer him, he just wanted some time for himself, and he breathes a sigh a relief when he hears Smee's retreating steps. Without thinking he leans against the railing, knocking his scope into the water below. He leans over the railing with a glare as he watches it splash into the blue waves.

"Damn it."

* * *

Deep below the surface the scope continued gliding down towards the bottom. The foreign object gently landed on top of a teal-pebbled path. If someone were to follow this path they would look on further to see a beautiful underwater city, it shone bright with golden walls, and the most beautiful sounds came from the submerged metropolis, like angelic bells.

For this golden city was where the merpeople lived.

* * *

"Captain Hook's ship has been spotted in the distance again, your highness." The king of the seas sat firmly in his throne, his trident in hand. His own blue eyes grew dark at the news from his adviser.

"My daughter?" His voice seemed to boom inside the throne room, his grip tightening.

"Attina, and Adella are in the market, Arista is-"

"I know my eldest daughters are safe, Sebastian." King Triton's eyes grew even more darker with worry.

The small crab rubbed his pinchers together nervously. "She's- out."

Triton's grip tightened and he rose from his throne. "Find her, **now."**

* * *

The young mermaid swam through the outskirts of her father's kingdom, humming the newest song she learned from her best friend. In fact, this is where the myth that mermaids were deadly came from. Most mermaids had beautiful voices, that were said to draw any sailor to them, before they are drowned in the heavy currents of the water.

Of course this particular mermaid wasn't like that, she was only sixteen, old enough to marry, yet she still had that child-like innocence to her. Her name is Ariel, the youngest daughter of King Triton. She obtained the beautiful long red hair from her deceased mother as well as her harmonic singing voice, but she wasn't perfect. Ariel had the tendency to disobey, her father and swim off without any notice. Mostly to go see her best friend, a mermaid who was 'banished' from her father's kingdom.

Humming the song, she swam along the pebbled path away from the kingdom, her bag in hand. Another fact about Ariel, though hidden from her father, was that she loved the things that didn't come from the sea. She marveled at stories of the people on the island and the pirates that live on their ships above her.

And that's where the young mermaid was heading, she wanted to learn more about the world she so desperately wanted to be apart of. So her best chance was to hear the stories from her best friend, Vanessa.

Something shining along the path catches Ariel's eye however, and the princess swims up to the cylinder-shaped object. Her blue eyes examine the body of the object with wonder, and she picks it up with caution. "Oh.. wow!" Ariel was all smiles as she turned the object around and around with her fingers. "I wonder what it could possibly be?" Gripping the object she places it into her bag before swimming off into the direction she was heading before.

"Vanessa should know what it is." She kept swimming until she came across the entrance to a intimidating looking cave, and with an innocent smile now filled with excitement, she swims into the cave.

* * *

**Now here's my take on the story of Ariel and 'The Little Mermaid' in Once Upon a Time. As you can see there's some obvious changes, with Ariel not having Flounder as her best friend, and instead having 'Vanessa' being her best friend. This will be Hookriel story, though I can't promise you this will have a happy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

The dark and gloomy cave was illuminated by the bright lights coming from the cauldron nestled in the middle of the room.

A long brown-haired mermaid, swam around the cauldron, dropping in different bottles of ingredients, while humming in her own rough voice. She uses her hands to make hand movements over the cauldron, causing it to change color, and to release clouds of steamy water.

She sighed a sigh of relief as the color changed into a deep green. "Perfect, she'll be asking for my help by tomorrow and-"

"Vanessa!" Ariel's voice echoed in the cave, the redheaded mermaid swam into Vanessa's potion room, practically tackling her into a hug. "Vanessa, you'll never believe what I found!"

Vanessa herself fights back the urge to roll her eyes, and plants a sarcastic smile on her face. "I'm guessing it's something human related?."

Ariel nods her head excitedly, "Yeah! How lucky can I be?"

This time Vanessa leans into her cauldron, crossing her arms and nods into the direction of the room where Ariel keeps her 'human' things. "Very lucky. So are you going to show me the goods or are we just going to stay still and swap pleasantries?"

Ariel reaches into her bag, still smiling and pulls out the cylinder device, handing it to Vanessa. "Do you know what it is?"

Vanessa's eyes widen and she gives off a devilish smile, which goes undetected by the naïve Ariel. "Well what-" Ariel begins and Vanessa just calmly holds a hand up pausing her. The black-tailed mermaid turns to her cauldron, and waves her hand over it. A bulb of light emerged from the steam and it shows the picture of a black leather-clad pirate who was staring out at the sea with the cylinder object.

"Ariel, this is Captain Hook." Vanessa says, ushering her friend for a closer look.

"That's Captain Hook?" Ariel leans closer to the glowing picture with wonder. "Funny, he doesn't look like how my father described him." Her father had described Hook as a rugged large man who gripped merpeople with his hook, and sliced them open, before drinking their blood and cooking their bodies. "He's handsome, Vanessa."

Vanessa nods her head, and makes a fist, causing the globe of Hook's picture to dissolve. Ariel leans back, and points to the object, "So if that's his. What does he do with it?"

Vanessa shrugs and holds the object up for further inspection. "Beats me. He was using it against his eye. Perhaps it helps him see?" In all honesty Vanessa knew what he used it for, but she didn't feel like explaining the uses of the scope to the King's overprotected daughter. "Now, off the subject Ariel, but you didn't happen to tell your father you were coming here, did you?"

Ariel shakes her head with a smile, "Of course not. You ask me that every time I visit you. I still don't understand why Daddy banished you. All you do is grant wishes." Ariel wasn't very bright, something Vanessa was thankful for.

"Maybe he was jealous?" Vanessa added, swimming off into the direction of Ariel's collection room. "I'll just put this with the rest of your stuff."

Ariel shrugs and sits down on a rock, her green tail flowing out in front of her. "Thank you." The princess leans back, remembering Hook's handsome face.

Vanessa emerges back out of other room, and takes note of Ariel's face, and with an evil smirk, swims up to her. "Now, Ariel. Those tales your father told you are true. He's a fish-killer. That hook of his will kill you faster than you can sing with that pretty voice of yours.

Ariel pouts and crosses her arms. "I'm fully aware, Vanessa." Though on the inside Ariel was quite disappointed. She thought the handsome pirate may have an other side to him.

"Are you?" Vanessa asks her seriously. "You're such a poor unfortunate soul. I know how much you want to be on land, but you have to beware of the precautions."

Ariel rolls her eyes playfully, "Between you and my father, I'm pretty sure I am very much aware of the precautions."

Vanessa sits down on the rock beside Ariel and nudges her. "I know, I know. Just don't go and see his ship okay?"

Ariel's face lights up and she turns to her friend, "His ship is nearby?"

Vanessa fakes her best surprised look, "Oh! Me and my big mouth!" Ariel was leaning towards her in anticipation, and Vanessa sighs with defeat. "Yes, his ship is docked above the path to your kingdom."

Ariel leans back with a hidden smile and casually laces her fingers together. "Vanessa it was great seeing you- but I have- plans with my sisters."

Vanessa raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ariel nods and hugs her friend one more time, grabs her bag off the seafloor and swims out of the cave, a little faster than usual.

After the princess leaves, Vanessa smiles devilishly and grips her seashell necklace. The necklace glows and she speaks into it, "The little mermaid has been hooked."

* * *

Ariel swam as fast as she could along the pebbled path. She could see the giant shadow of the ship looming over the reefs of the seafloor. She just had to see what could possibly be above her. She never felt more excited in her life. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she grew closer and closer to the hull of the giant vessel.

She reaches up and grips the side of it when she arrives close enough. Surfacing from the water she glances up at the night sky, towards the top of the ship. She could make out the sails and she could hear the footsteps of several beings on the deck.

She searches for a way to get a closer look, and finds a few places she can climb the side of the ship. Using her upper body strength, Ariel pulls herself up the prongs one by one. She finds herself near a little window that looks out on the deck of the ship. She quickly takes in what she sees.

Several human men- pirates were minding their own business. Drinking, smoking, and chatting. One with a red cap was standing beside the one she recognized instantly, Captain Hook. He was leaned against the railing, looking up at the sky. She took notice that he seemed frustrated and annoyed.

"Captain, The fairy was spotted on the Indian side of the island this morning." The one in the red cap stated.

Ariel watches Hook turn to the red-capped pirate with a glare, "And the Shadow?"

"No sign of him." Ariel raises an eyebrow in confusion, she knew about most of the inhabitants of the island. The Indians were polite, but she had never heard of no shadow. Unless they're talking about that dreaded Peter boy.

Peter Pan has been creating chaos for her people since forever. He would sprinkle his fairy friend on ships, flying them in the sky and then crashing them into the water, polluting her home. Her father was not a fan of Peter Pan and detested him even more than Captain Hook and his pirate crew.

Hook turns back out towards the water, and Ariel admires the way his eyes reflect the sky. And his hook shines in the night. The red-capped pirate stands beside him. "What are we still doing here in Neverland, Captain?"

Hook moves his eyes over to the island and glares, "We have no way to go back. No magic beans- no nothing. Unless you know a witch or a magical Queen, we're stuck here." The other pirate nods in understanding. Ariel was starting to feel bad for the pirates, their problem was much like her own. They were stuck in a world they don't want to be apart of no longer.

She jumps slightly at the sound of a huge splash on the other side of the ship. Hook and his men crowd around the other side of the deck and lean over the railing.

"What was that?

"Was it Pan?"

"No Pan doesn't swim."

"It might have been one of those blasted mermaids!"

"Plug your ears, mates."

"That's a siren you doof."

"No, mermaids sing too!"

Ariel rolls her eyes at some of the pirates comments. And she gathers her attention back on Hook. Who was walking away from the crowd, the red-capped pirate behind him. "Do you think that was a mermaid, Captain?"

Hook chuckles with a smirk, "If it was, I'm sure she'd love to come aboard and sing to my Hook." Ariel's eyes widen and she watches him slide his hook along the neckline of the other pirate's neck.

She feels her stomach drop. The stories were true, he was a mermaid killer! Without looking back, Ariel plunges into the water in a graceful dive and swims back to her father's kingdom as fast as she could. She was sure that the pirates heard her splash and were investigating, but she didn't care. All she cared was to get home, and despite the fact that she didn't even know Hook, and that he didn't even know her. She couldn't help that it felt as if her heart was broken.

* * *

Vanessa watches Ariel swim back to her kingdom, with a smile. She had made the first splash, in order to get a rise out of the pirates. She wanted Ariel to see what the pirates were REALLY like. She knew that she succeeded. With a small twirl in the water, the seawitch mermaid swims back to her cave, humming a song with her gruff voice, that was so unlike Ariel's bell-like harmony.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm really excited to see if OUAT brings Ariel into season three, but I also don't want them to make the mistake of bringing in too many characters like they did in season two. That's how they lost Meghan Ory/Ruby.**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel swam along the path towards her father's castle. If a mermaid could cry, she would have right then and there. She had such high hopes for the mysterious captain, yet he was just how her father had warned warned her. She grips her bag tightly, gliding through the market and towards the entrance of the castle.

She already knew she was in deep trouble when she arrived into her father's throne room

King Triton sat in his throne room, his eyes brightening in relief at the sight of his youngest daughter. Though the emotion quickly melted away into anger. Though he was a king, he was also a father. A father to seven daughters, and a good father can tell when his daughter is upset.

Ariel swims up to him, wrapping her slender arms around his broad chest and leans on him for support. "Daddy- I'm so sorry."

Triton's anger melts into concern and he gently hugs her back. "Where did you go? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He darted his usual 'parenting' questions quickly and forcefully.

Ariel lets her father go and sheepishly look up at him. "I'm fine father. I... I just went for a swim, that's all." She holds her hands out for emphasis.

Triton nods his head and sits back in his throne. "Thank goodness. When I heard that Hook was near the kingdom again I became worried."

Ariel flinches slightly at the mentioning of the handsome pirate. She felt silly for feeling this way, she never even spoke to him, and she's only seen him twice, yet she yearned to know more about him, despite the horrorifying words he had said. She musters up her best innocent voice and face. "Captain Hook is here?"

Triton nods his head once more, the innocent face of his daughter tricking him, "Now, Ariel. Your behavior and disobedience isn't going to be shed away just like that.. For the next week you're going to stay in the castle. No going for swims, no visiting the market, and no going to see anybody- especially no boys."

Ariel resists the urge to roll her eyes, and nods her head gloomily. "Yes, Daddy."

Triton smiles at his daughter and motions towards the door. "I'm sure your sisters have missed you." Ariel gives a fake smile back and swims off towards the directions of her sisters and her's shared room.

* * *

Hook sat with several of his men, discussing ideas and plans to get out of the land of Neverland. He was nonchalantly shining his hook, when the men began swapping mermaid tales.

"I heard that the King has seven beautiful daughters." Ruckus says.

"I hear 'dat he has forty-seven ugly daughters." Millar retorts

"I heard that the youngest is a beautiful redhead." Smee offers.

"I hear that there's a seawitch down there in the ocean" Ruckus adds.

Hook's face brightens and he grabs Ruckus's sleeve with his one hand. "A seawitch?" Ruckus nods his head and Hook's lips turn up into a grin. "Men, this seawitch could be our way out of Neverland."

Doyle who had remained quiet during the exchanges raises an eyebrow, "Captian how do we even know is there is a seawitch?"

"And how do we know if we could trust her?" Smee asks nervously.

"I'm sure a seawitch might have some resentment towards the King of the merpeople. If we can catch one of his seven or forty-seven daughters, I'm sure she'll be able to make good use of the seawench." Hook's grin broadens at the idea of getting back to the Enchanted Forest. He just had to find where this seawitch could possibly be.

* * *

Vanessa lay lazily across a rock slab in front of her cauldron, an evil gleam in her eyes sparkles in the dark cave as she listens to the pirates talk. "Oh this is just too perfect!" She rises up from the rock. "I'll send the little tramp up there as a human, and since she doesn't trust him, I'll tell her she's going undercover for her kingdom!" Vanessa rubs her hands together gripping several bottles of ingredients and thrusting them into the cauldron. "And when the time is ready, I'll take my spell back, making her a mermaid again. King Triton will start a war with the pirates to get his darling daughter back."

Vanessa swims towards the bottom and gleefully scribbles a picture of a crown into the sand, "And while the two sides are at war, I'll sneak in and become the queen and ruler of the seas for all eternity"

The seawitch leans back against the rock once more and laughs a menacing laugh, the sound echoing into the cave.

* * *

Ariel sat in a chair in her room, her sisters began bombarding her with questions as soon as she swam inside the room, barely giving her enough time to breathe.

"Where did you go?"

"Ariel! How could you just leave like that?"

"Were you with a boy?"

"Was he cute?"

"Arista! Please.. he has to be smart."

"No, funny!"

"Handsome!"

"What color were his eyes?"

Ariel rolls her eyes, "I wasn't with a boy!" She tells them loud enough to shut them up.

Attina, the oldest, let's her face soften slightly, she maneuvers to sit by Ariel, she shoos her other five sisters away and with concern turns to Ariel. "Tell me where you really were."

Ariel curls her tail up so she can hug it, she turns her head towards Attina, a guilty frown on her face. "I went up to the surface to see Captain Hook's ship."

Attina's gasp was loud and her expression melted into one of outgrage. "Ariel! You could have been killed!"

"I know, I know! I learned my lesson." Ariel turns away from Attina gloomily. Attina places her hand on her little sister's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

"Please tell me he didn't see you."

Ariel shakes her head, "He didn't, but I'm sure they heard me." Attina could read Ariel's mood of sadness. Ariel's eyes widen suddenly and she turns even more to get a better look at Attina's face. "You cannot tell Daddy."

Attina raises an eyebrow, "He's going to find out anyway. If you do it again-"

"I'm not going up there again. Please just don't tell him."

Attina thinks of the pros and cons, internal conflict flashing on her face, she looks at Ariel's pleading face and the older sister just smiles before nodding. "Alright."

Ariel reaches out and hugs her sister, "Thank you." Attina just rubs her sister's back lovingly. It was no secret that after their mother died, Attina became like a new mom to Ariel and her five other sisters.

"We should probably be off to bed, though." Attina says finally. Ariel nods and follows her sister towards the beds.

* * *

Hook stared at the Indian chief who stood on his ship, firm and proper. "Chief, you got your gold. Tell me what you know."

The chief crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "The seawitch lives below the surface-"

"That's obvious, mate, tell us something we don't know." Doyle quips.

The Chief gives the pirate an annoyed look before continuing. "She is plotting a large plan- or so the spirits say. She will use a beautiful pawn, that could be your undoing."

Hook glares at the chief. "And what will this beautiful pawn be?"

The Chief just smiles.

"I suppose it's safe to say that she won't help us?" Smee asked the Chief.

The Chief nods, and uncrosses his arms. "The seawitch is only looking out for herself. She won't help anyone except Pan."

Hook gives a frustrated growl, "So we're stuck in this land forever?"

The Chief doesn't answer and turns to leave for the boat he arrived in. Hook walks behind him quickly. "So that's it? That's all you're going to help with? We saved your daughter!" Hook was beginning to get desperate, he wanted to leave Neverland more than he ever had before. Especially after finding out that the seawitch was plotting against them.

The Chief ignores him once more, Hook watches the man get into his canoe, as the other Indians begin paddling back to land. Hook turns back to his men who all wore different expressions. "What?" He asks gruffly, holding his hook up.

"Captain, how are we going to get back to the Enchanted Forest now?" One asks.

"Something beautiful will be our undoing."

"That Indian's daughter has a nice rack."

Hook answers his crew's questions with a glare. "I don't know how we'll get back. I have no ideas."

* * *

The next day Ariel was in a better mood, though she did toss and turn that night dreaming about a handsome pirate who wanted to gut her and her entire family.

When she woke up she immediately went about her business, making herself look presentable. Her sisters watched her with curiosity, as they knew that Ariel was under house-arrest, yet she was making herself look good. Aquata began getting frustrated with everyone just staring after her, and finally decided to say something.

"Ariel."

"Hmm?" Ariel hummed while brushing her hair out.

"You're acting weird. You aren't planning on going somewhere are you? Because you know you can't leave."

Ariel sets her brush down and turns to her sister, annoyed. "I'm just getting ready for the day."

"You never make yourself up like this." Alana, swims up to sit beside her.

Ariel began getting frustrated, her sister's intentions were good, though they just don't get when they should keep quiet. Ariel began forming a plan to get them to stop, and it was indeed a perfect plan.

"I just want to look like an actual princess... just for today." Ariel adds the last part with fake sadness, and her six sisters sigh sadly with her which makes Ariel hide a grin. "Would you girls like to help me?" Her six sisters began squealing with delight as they all crowd around her, grabbing different items that could possibly make Ariel look more beautiful than she already is.\\

She really needed to speak with Vanessa.


End file.
